


Arabesque

by Tristana702



Series: 221B Baker Street [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson (mentionned), Humor, Molly Hooper (mentionned), Sherlock's Violin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: On empêche Sherlock de finir une enquête à cause d'un "léger incident" causant ainsi le malheur des habitants du 221B





	Arabesque

**Author's Note:**

> Arabesque fait ici référence à une « Boule de Neige » (vous savez les trucs en verre avec de l’eau et de la « neige »)
> 
> Egalement, Je me suis inspirée de la musique « Arabesque » de Nightwish.  
> Et un peu de Lindsay Stirling (ma violoniste préférée !) avec ses clips des musiques « Shatter Me » et « Lost Girls ».

Sherlock marmonnait dans sa barbe (inexistante) des insultes destinés aux membres de Scotland Yard. On lui retirait l’enquête ! A lui !  Il était Sherlock Holmes !  L’unique détective consultant de l’univers !  Et on l’empêchait de résoudre une enquête sous prétexte qu’il avait frappé Anderson ! 

Bien sûr, qu’il allait continuer à résoudre l’énigme, personne ne pourrait l’empêcher de faire son travail,  mais pour le moment sa colère était trop grande. John ne l’avait même pas soutenu !  Il avait même l’air  en colère contre lui. Ce n’était qu’Anderson, pas Molly qu’il avait frappé !

Mais soit ! Si on voulait l’empêcher de faire ce qu’il voulait et qu’on lui reprochait de défendre ses amis, il allait rester dans son appartement et faire de la vie des habitants du 221B Baker Street un véritable enfer ! 

Il jeta son manteau et se dirigea immédiatement vers son violon, prit une légère inspiration pour calmer la rage qui circulait dans ses veines et commença faire quelques cordes à vide puis il s’amusa à faire des glissandos et à jouer au niveau du chevalet, créant ainsi des sons plus horribles les uns que les autres. Les minutes passèrent ainsi, John se bouchant les oreilles et Sherlock massacrant son stradivarius.

Finalement il se calma et joua sa berceuse, observant la neige tomber sur Londres, rappelant à John un Arabesque coincé dans sa bulle.

**Author's Note:**

> Au violon, jouer une corde à vide, signifie ne poser aucuns doigts sur la corde et donc de faire la note de la corde elle-même (mi, la, ré et sol)  
> Faire un glissando, veut dire faire glisser son doigt le long de la corde tout en continuant à jouer avec l’archet. Ca peut être très beau comme ça peut être horrible !


End file.
